Underdog
by GreenTerror
Summary: You wouln't know any better than she does. Too scared to show a softer side. She just hopes someone can break into her clouded past to change her future before things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! i know...a new story. i will be finishing my other one, but i just needed a release of something else. I dunno if this is gonna be long or short yet. Tell me what you think...like it or not, but please dont just put "this sux". Tell me why, then i can improve it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognisable features from The Fast and The Furious. Nor do I own the Song lyrics of any song portrayed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Now has come the day, that I take the Lead and I make you follow, toast your champagne, 'cos I came for greed and not for tomorrow, If it feels good then it feels good, and I do it all day, If you want me to play, you best bring your brain, you best bring your money. Make me a Superstar. No matter who you are..."_

The song on the CD played mildly on the subwoofers. The soft glow of the blue lights in the car illuminated every object from all angles, casting shadows and prisms of light through the windows. She sat quietly in the car, gripping the steering wheel with a fingerless, leather gloved hand.

_"Razorblades and lines and I walk the line without fearing no-one, Damn my throat is dry, I can't taste the wine from these empty bottles, films and magazines, It's all what I need and not what I planned on, where's my limousine, It's just like a dream that I won't wake up from..."_

The usual boom from engines egnited the dark sky. And it was over. Another night and another wad of cash for the guy who always won. He always seemed happy, not arrogant or self absorbed, just happy. Happy to exist in this world and have the friends he obviously did have.

She opened the car door and slid out onto the tarmack road. Shutting the door she went to the closest group of people, not to far from her car. She glanced around at the other girls who were there '_...shallow minded bimbos..._' she thaught. Compared to what they were, or rather weren't wearing, she looked like a duvet.

As the cool night breeze brushed its way through the road it played with her dark brown hair, tossing it about her face. She straightened it up and headed back to her car.

"Hey, anyone know the dude that owns this truck?!" she heard a man call from the direction she was heading. She pushed past a couple of people to her car and noticed a tall muscular man peering in through the window of her Dodge Ram pick up.

"Can I help you?" she said in a slightly monotonous tone. The man looked towards her questioningly. She sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, It's mine. Could you please shut your jaw..."

" I was just admiring the damn thing, where'd you get that paint job done?" The man asked gruffly.

"I did it myself." She leant on the hood and drew circles with her finger, then began tapping it hard. She dragged her arm off the car. "Excuse me. I have to go." She was about to get into the car.

"Have you ever raced?" The man stalled her.

"No."

"Scared huh?"

"I'm not scared of anything" she said, growing tired of him.

"Why don't I believe that..." He smiled. She snapped her eyes back up to his and studied him. "Vince" he said more seriously, and held out his hand. She looked down at it, then looked away.

"Morgan"

"Are you new 'round here? You should come back to my place, we're having a party. Every night we race we do, you just need to follow everyone else when we leave here, i can introduce you to everyone." he said trying to seem absentminded.

There was something slimy about this guy, and she couldn't tell wether he was coming on to her, or being serious.

"We'll see" she said breifly. She stepped up into her truck and shut the door. Once again lost in the fragile balance of her world.

_"make me a superstar, no matter who you are..."_


	2. Chapter 2

long wait...sorry :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She started the engine with a somewhat harsh turn of the key, then drove slowly towards the junction in the road, glancing in the side view mirror to see that the guy had dissapeared. Driving through the thriving mass of people she revved the engine loudly on the gas pedal in annoyance, attracting some startled glances of realisation. Already she saw a flock of cars driving away down the street. She drove the opposite way. The deep black and blue paint reflected the orange glow of the street lights in blurred and abstract patterns as the truck moved. A large black Hummer began to pull along side the Ram. Morgan looked out to the black tinted windows and pulled back, letting the truck get in front of her. The radio inside clicked.

"Where have you been Morgan?" The person on the other end of the radio asked.

"Where do you think. I've been at the race like you said to be." She replied.

"No tome ese tono con mi, muchacha" The man spoke roughly to her in spanish.

"Keep your hat on, I'm not taking any tone with you. Where's Link at?"

"That's why I'm here. I've lost track of the bastard"

"And you want me to find him..."

She hit the brakes, oblivious to the danger of the cars behind her, hooked her hand under the steering wheel and turned it, sending the truck onto the opposite side of the road.

"What are you doing?!" The spanish man bellowed.

"Finding Link." She replied plainly.

She drove around the town for a while then saw a group of five tuners heading down the road.

"Just follow everyone else huh? Worth a try..."

Morgan followed the group of cars to a house. She stopped and got out to hear music turned up to the highest volume pumping out through the windows. She walked around all the cars trying to find Link's then she saw a dark blue one that looked like it.

"Damn, it's a Maxima...son of a bitch is always runnin' why can't he just do as he's told-"

"Somethin' wrong sweetheart?"

"How'd'you know I was here." Morgan said, eyeing the guy she'd met earlier cautiously.

He turned his head to her truck. "It's not exactly hard to miss", he turned back to her.

"I'm not here for you." She continued looking amongst the cars along the sidewalk.

"You looking for something?" he said after a slight pause.

"Someone."

"What does he or she look like?"

"Why are you trying to help me...Vince?" He smiled at her, her expression remained unreadable, then she sighed quietly. "Light hair, blue eyes, kinda skinny."

He looked confused then led her into the house. She thought he had found her guy until he turned around.

"Now I don't know why he would be, but is this who you want?" Vince said, still looking confused.

"What the hell -V? I've never seen her in my life..." The other guy said, also looking confused.

Morgan shook her head briefly then walked briskly towards the door, leaving the two men stood in the house.

"Who's the girl?"

They heard the truck drive off hastily.

"She was at the race, she has a nice truck" Vince said.

"A girl with a truck, that's new. Is she crazy?"

"Just forget about her Jesse..."

"Seriously, is she crazy?" he smiled, following Vince as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo...i noticed that maybe morgan seemed a lil' mary sue-ish. Not intentional- sorry for u guys that hate it! It's just how i have to portray her character for the time being. I like reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Morgan throttled the engine as she drove to the garage where everyone gathered for meetings and, almost ripping the bumper of the truck, screeched to a halt outside. The night air was cool and the moon cast a natural glow of every reflective surface. She walked up an alley at the side of the building and unlocked the door at the back. She entered a room which was pitch black, so reached for the table lamp which sat around the riegion of her outstretched arms. Taking a small step forward she bumped into a chair, and in reaction to try and steady herself, she pushed her hands on someone and gasped in slight shock, pulling them immediately back to her body. The body that was in the chair made a distressed grunting noise as the chair fell backwards and landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the dark room. She finally reached the lamp and switched it on, then looked to the floor and smiled as she recognised the muscular man who lay wide-eyed on the floor.

"Oops..." she said trying to hide the smirk on her face behind her hands.

"Yeah, very funny..." the man sighed getting up and correcting himself, then propping up the chair onto its feet and tucking it under the table.

"What are you doing here anyway Alex?" Morgan enquired.

"I was supposed to be doing the graveyard shift and sort out the bills n' shit but I'm kinda tired..." he trailed off sheepishly.

"no kidding"

"So what've you been up to tonight then huh?" He asked her.

"erm...actually i've been trying to find Link..."

"oh, he's upstairs. Didn't you know?"

"...no..." her face went blank and she sighed. " I swear..." She tromped upstairs to the flat where Link was.

"Aaahh! What the hell!!" Link cried when Morgan whacked him over the head. He was sleeping in the spare bed.

"Yeah well it serves you right! I've been looking all over for you, I've tried your cell...even the boss couldn't get hold of you. Then I had him breathing down my neck!"

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands rubbing his eyes and frowning. He looked up at her with what she made out to be an apolagetic expression, then got up and went down the stairs. She followed him with a sigh, but Link reached the bottom of the stairs quickly and went out through the back door. Morgan stood at the bottom of the stairs then turned to Alex as he came into the room from the main garage.

"Y'know, I think he gets weirder everyday..." Alex smiled as he walked up to Morgan. His tall and muscular frame towered over Morgan's curvy figure.

"Your right, it's strange. He isn't usually like this." Morgan walked through into the main garage where her other car was. She used it for pick up and delivery jobs she was given. Alex walked lowly behind her.

"Are you alright Morgan?" He asked.

"I'm fine, yeah. Why don't you get some sleep upstairs? you look tired." Even on his deeply tanned skin she could see dark areas under his eyes. He nodded an ok, then walked up the stairs to rest. Morgan walked back into the office and grabbed her keys. Now she knew Link was out there she had to talk to him.

As she drove along the street she was releived yet angry to see Link's car draw up behind her.

"I knew you'd come looking for me" Link adresed her through the radio.

"I need to talk to you" She pulled into a small parking lot and put the window down. Link stepped out of his car and began to walk over to Morgan. It was quiet and late into the night, so it wasn't hard o hear the loud rumble of a tuner car pull in behind them. The man inside looked enraged and briskly got out of the red car. Another one pulled up behind the red one which morgan reconised, but was distracted by the sound of Link being slammed into his car.

"Don't you _ever_ come 'round here again!!" The man bellowed. Link cowered underneath his huge form.

"Hey! What the fuck!?! What are you doing!" Morgan growled defensively and pushed the mans shoulder so he faced her. He gave her a hard stare which morgan held. She was afraid of no man, it was herself in situations like this that she was afraid of. The guy from the blue car walked up behind his friend. Morgan and him exchanged shocked looks.

"Link, just go, get out of here" Morgan said to him. He jogged around the hood then got into the car and sped off. She was confused now more than ever about Link. He would have at least said no. He was changing and she didn't like it.

"Some friend you have there" The large man said.

"Who are you to judge, you don't even know him" She walked a short distance around him, eyeing Vince then the other guy. "You seem like a smart guy, if you know what's good you you should stay out of our business."

"You need to find out what the hell his business is" the guy pointed his finger right in her face then walked away. Vince remained ther for a minute.

"What the hell do you want now?" Morgan grumbled.

"You should go easy on Dom." Was all he said, then walked to his car and drove off.

She could tell this next few weeks would be unpredictable, and dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who added my story to thier alert list!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After being up for nearly 24 hours, she finally got some rest in the apartment above the garage. Though she was being tormented by what this Dom guy had said about Link. Questions plagued her mind 'What did he mean? Could it be related to why he was acting so wierd?' She heard the back door slam too. It must have been Link, aside from herself and Alex, he was the only person with a key. She felt his heavy steps walking up to the room, stopping, then continuing to the lounge area. She was just to exhausted to think about anything now, so sleep captured her until the morning.

The light gradually entered her eyes making her pupils dart into small circles. She could hear metal clanging from the garage then the sound of whirring from a drill of some sort. She got up and dressed, then fixed her hair that rebelled from her hands which tried to control it. She wandered into the garage to see Link beating the panels of an old Pontiac GTO and sanding them down. He turned his head to her.

"Sorry, I forgot you were asleep" He apologized, then continued to beat the car's panels. She walked over to her truck, which was nestled in the corner of the garage.

"Morg, Alex said to meet him at that race tonight ok?" Link said in between his rough butchery of the car.

She gave a nod of her head to Link and walked up to him. He looked up at her and stood up.

"You want me to spray this later?" she asked.

"Yeah, i want the pearl red on it."

"ok, i'll do it this afternoon."

Thier conversation was brief and arkward. She decided she would give him his space and not press the matter, but also try to piece together what was going on by herself. Her cell phone rang and echoed throughout the garage.

"yeah" she answered.

"I assume you've heard of your post for tonight"

"Yes, Link told me boss. About Alex, am I supposed to know him if anyone asks?"

"Leave that to Alex to decide, he knows what he's doing"

"And I don't?"

"Just make sure your there ok? I'll have your money by the end of the week."

"Ok" She hung up and shoved the phone in her pocket. "Link I'm going to the store then stopping by Alex's, do you need anything?" she said to him. He shook his head no, so she walked over to her truck and drove out of the garage.

After stopping at the store, she went over to Alex's apartment. She knocked on the door loudly and was answered by Alex who looked overly happy.

"You left early didn't you?" Morgan said as she walked into the apartment. "you ok? You look a little..."

"Yeah, fine" Alex said "I'm just getting a new car is all"

"how many cars do you have in a lifetime?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Um, about tonight, do you wanna ride with me or take your own car?" Morgan asked.

"being as your offering I'll ride with you"

"Ok, I need some tires putting on some rims, your the best person I know for the job..."

"Sure, I'll be right over after I pick up my new ride"

"cool" she said with a small smile. "I guess i should get back then, see you later" she headed out of the door.

"Yeah, take care" Alex smiled, then shut the door after her.

Morgan drove steadily back to the garage, and began a routine check on it before going out again. Time went by and she changed into some old clothes to spray the GTO. Link helped her get it into the spraying booth, she put on the breathing mask and began laying down a pink base coat so the red would come out bright. She left the car in the low bake oven to dry, then noticed a car pull up outside. She went through the door to see Alex stepping out of a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"What do you think?" he asked smiling.

"It's beautiful, and it sounds great too seriously, I could hear it from in there!"

They both walked into the garage to discuss the night ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

well, my laptop got peed on by one of my cats...needless to say it broke. Sorry for the length, i am really busy lately! Thanks for all the reviews and tips!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the two walked into the garage Alex noticed the GTO in the spray booth, and Link scuffling around in the tools, his hair all greasy, his top covered in oil, he had his overalls tied at the waist and they hung loosely on his hips.

"You sure do work hard in this place, huh?" He smiled, his baggy sleveless basketball shirt and three quarter length cargo pants slightly billowing in the cool air from a fan on the cieling.

"I hope your not being sarcastic because I work my ass off here." Morgan replied. She had changed into a red fitted racer back tank top which had a Dodge logo printed in white on it, and loose black full length cargo pants.

"I know, I know"

"so, last time I was down at this race I was told to observe the winner, check out was he was driving and how many people seemed to know him the best. I don't know what I'm supposed to do this time, I was told you'd know"

"We need to find out how much a buy in one of these races is, and if the winner takes all, total it up. Thats all I know."

"OK, jeez, I wonder what this is all about..."

"Who cares, we're getting big money this year"

"mmmm, so, you want something to eat?" Morgan asked him, he nodded his head and grinned, she rolled her eyes and smiled as she began to walk up to the flat to cook themselves a meal before heading out.

A few hours passed and the night began to egnite with the sound of the tuner cars. Alex and Morgan walked into the garage. Morgan pulled the cover off of her 2006 BMW M6. It gleamed, even in the dull light. A rich elixir of tar black colour covered it beautifully. The car was standard, lowered, with 22 inch black 5 spoke rims.

She stepped into the car and pressed the engine start button. Immediately the the powerful V10 fired up. Morgan drove them to the usual race spot.

She drove up the long alleyway that was crammed with cars. The neon lights coming from the undercarriage of the cars shone in a glaze over their eyes, blues and greens. Reds and purples.

She found a space to park up, and now all they had to do was wait.


End file.
